Something You Don't Know
by MLBFAN0104XoXo
Summary: Based off of the music video "Something You Don't know- Tangled AU" by Szyszyn 20 (Go check it out it is really good and you should before reading this).. (Abandoned)
1. Prologue

Something You Don't know- Tangled/MLB Crossover AU (Tangled charters are not in the story!)

Charter Replacements...

Varian- Adrian/Cat Noir/Le Papillon (The Butterfly)...

Age- 18

Cassi- Ladybug/Mari

Age-17

Raps- Alya/Rene Rouge

Age-17

Flynn- Nino/Carapace

Age-18

.

.

.

.

Plot?

Year- 2020

Place-The inside entire way of the Adrian's Home (Who he still shares with Nat. and the Gorilla).

Time-About sunset

Story will start the begin of 12th grade year 2 months after Adrian's fathers defeat (his father is in prison) and having flashbacks here and there.

.

Adrian and Mari know who each other are and are dating, Mari does not know Adrian is has the butterfly brooch on and is planning on using it. (oh no)

.

Alya has the the fox miraculous preeminently now (she does not know why just because master fu said there is something else coming). Alya does not know who cat or LB still are. She runs the Lady-blog still, And is Ninos girlfriend.

.

Nino does not know cat or Lbs identity, He does not have a miraculous preeminently but knows about girlfriend (of coarse renumber from heroes day).

.

Nat. Will know about Adrian doing what his father did but the Gorilla of coarse does not know.

.

One more Adrian knows why his father did what he did after asking him and he knows he can bring his mother back. (Gabriel does NOT know about Adrian doing this)

.

Now onto the story! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1-New Beginnings

Something You Don't know- Tangled/MLB Crossover AU (Tangled charters are not in the story!)

Charter Replacements...

Varian- Adrian/Cat Noir/Le Papillon (The Butterfly)...

Age- 18

Cassi- Ladybug/Mari

Age-17

Raps- Alya/Rene Rouge

Age-17

Flynn- Nino/Carapace

Age-18

.

.

.

.

Plot?

Year- 2020

Place-The inside entire way of the Adrian's Home (Who he still shares with Nat. and the Gorilla).

Time-About sunset

Story will start the begin of 12th grade year 2 months after Adrian's fathers defeat (his father is in prison) and having flashbacks here and there.

.

Adrian and Mari know who each other are and are dating, Mari does not know Adrian is has the butterfly brooch on and is planning on using it. (oh no)

.

Alya has the the fox miraculous preeminently now (she does not know why just because master fu said there is something else coming). Alya does not know who cat or LB still are. She runs the Lady-blog still, And is Ninos girlfriend.

.

Nino does not know cat or Lbs identity, He does not have a miraculous preeminently but knows about girlfriend (of coarse renumber from heroes day).

.

Nat. Will know about Adrian doing what his father did but the Gorilla of coarse does not know.

.

One more Adrian knows why his father did what he did after asking him and he knows he can bring his mother back. (Gabriel does NOT know about Adrian doing this)

.

(Edit)- The blue glowing gem (IDK) What it is lol... - is the cat miraculous cassi/LB is trying to take. (Thanks)

Now onto the story! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2-12th Grade and A New Threat

Something You Don't know- Tangled/MLB Crossover AU (Tangled charters are not in the story!)

Charter Replacements...

Varian- Adrian/Cat Noir/Le Papillon (The Butterfly)...

Age- 18

Cassi- Ladybug/Mari

Age-17

Raps- Alya/Rene Rouge

Age-17

Flynn- Nino/Carapace

Age-18

.

.

.

.

Plot?

Year- 2020

Place-The inside entire way of the Adrian's Home (Who he still shares with Nat. and the Gorilla).

Time-About sunset

Story will start the begin of 12th grade year 2 months after Adrian's fathers defeat (his father is in prison) and having flashbacks here and there.

.

Adrian and Mari know who each other are and are dating, Mari does not know Adrian is has the butterfly brooch on and is planning on using it. (oh no)

.

Alya has the the fox miraculous preeminently now (she does not know why just because master fu said there is something else coming). Alya does not know who cat or LB still are. She runs the Lady-blog still, And is Ninos girlfriend.

.

Nino does not know cat or Lbs identity, He does not have a miraculous preeminently but knows about girlfriend (of coarse renumber from heroes day).

.

Nat. Will know about Adrian doing what his father did but the Gorilla of coarse does not know.

.

One more Adrian knows why his father did what he did after asking him and he knows he can bring his mother back. (Gabriel does NOT know about Adrian doing this)

.

(Edit)- The blue glowing gem (IDK) What it is lol... - is the cat miraculous cassi/LB is trying to take. (Thanks)

Now onto the story! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
